Two Turtle Doves
by morganterry1997
Summary: When Arnold finds out who found Mr.Hyunh's daughter it causes Arnold to take her confession seriously. But what will happen next? Readto find out :)
1. Chapter 1

'Who could have done it? Who could have been so selfless that they would have given up their Dino Spumoni snow boots?' Everyone's favorite football head wondered to himself.

Every time Christmas came around Arnold always asked himself the same question. After 8 years he had had enough of wondering who it was and was going to find out if it killed him.

'But how could I find that person or who he or she was. Its not like he could go ask Mia Hyunh because that would be simply… WAIT! That's exactly what I'll do! I'll just run down to Mr. Hyunh's room and ask Mia myself!'

Arnold quickly hopped off his couch and made his way down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of the Mr. Hyunh's room. He knocked rapidly at the door until someone opened up revealing Mr. Hyunh.

"Arnold, is there something I could do for you?"

"Hi Mr. Hyunh. I was just wondering if your daughter was home?"

"Oh yes she is. She just got home from her day at college."

May I speak to her? Its very important."

"Alright hold on." Mr. Hyunh walked away to retrieve his daughter

Only seconds later Mia was at the door with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hello Arnold, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mia do you know who found you that Christmas 8 years ago?"

" Oh no she never told me her name" Arnolds hopeful face fell with disappointment,

"Oh…"

"But I do remember certain things about this person. " Arnolds hopeful face returned to the surface of his face.

"Would you mind telling me"

"Not at all Arnold… now lets see… she was a very young girl. Your age I would say. Hmmmmm she was tall for her age and very tough, Heck she even came to get me in her socks through the winter snow!"

Arnold knew this has to be the person who had finished off Arnolds deal with Mr. Bailey by giving him the Dino Spumoni snow boots. That girl whoever she was must have had a big heart.

"Oh and her physical characteristics that I remember were she had blond hair pulled into two pigtails and was wearing pink and purple dress with a purple hat that had a pink bow on the very top."

'Hmmmm it kinda sounds like…..but it could never be her. She hates my guts'

"Oh and the last things I remember were she had one eyebrow and when her feet had started hurting from the cold snow she kept muttering 'Stupid football head and his do goodness' does that help at all Arnold?"

Arnold had nothing to say. Why would Helga ever help him? She hated him. So why? Why go through all the pain and trouble for him? And then Arnold remembered something from back when he was 9. He was on the FTI roof with his blonde headed tormentor. And he had just caught her in helping him to save the neighborhood. After constantly questioning her about why she helped him she snapped and said 'That's right hair boy I mean crimeny what else are you suppose to do when someone you love is in trouble!?'

'Love?' Arnold asked with a puzzled look on his face

'YOU HEARD ME PAL I LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you. I love you Arnold, I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment and every moment since I've lived and dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my sacred feelings, to grab you and kiss you and… oh come here you big lug!' And with those words she kissed him passionately.

Arnold had always thought it was 'the heat of the moment' but now he realized maybe she didn't hate him. Heck maybe she did love him…. Maybe she still did!

"Arnold?" Mia asked concerned waving a hand in front of his face

" Oh sorry Mia. I have to go! But thanks for everything!"

Arnold took off running down the stairs to the front door where he ran to the Pataki house to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Helga was in her room staring at the ceiling bored outta her mind. She still was still ignored by her parents. Her home life was worse now. Her mom was constantly drunk and hung over and her dad was abusive towards her when he was angry or got drunk. It began getting worse when she reached her teens.

Since that time she has been waiting out her days after school in her room when she couldn't hang out with Phoebe or play baseball with the gang. She still got into a few Arnold schemes but not as often these days.

Thinking about her beloved she rolled off of her comfy bed and went to her closet. Pulling back her wardrobe she went to the very back and turned on the Christmas lights to her Arnold shrine.

"Oh Arnold, my oblong football headed god. How I love you. I wish I could confess my feelings for you like I did on the FTi roof. I would except the feeling of rejection that I felt afterwards. You probably thought that I was just kidding around, but little do you know that I meant every single word I spoke to you that night." Helga sighed, " I still cannot tell you my feelings for you because I still fear rejection. Even though you would have a nice way of putting it my fragile heart could not bear the rejection."

Helga had a very low self esteem as it was. The rejection would just kill her. However, she didn't see the beauty others saw. Helga had grown into a stunning and beautiful woman. Even though her baggy clothes covered her grown up body, she had no way of hiding the beautiful face she had. She didn't see herself as beautiful though.

The reason why she wore baggy clothes was she didn't want to be taken advantage of by the guys in her school. She knew the lengths guys would go to just to get ass. Almost all the guys were like that….. With the exception of the her beloved Arnold.

"Oh Arnold you and your gentleman characteristics, how you are so lovable. No wonder I've been inlove with you for 14 years." Helga swooned at the thought of her love

She kissed the football on her shrine and turned the lights off. As soon as she turned around she realized a figure in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold had finally reached the Pataki residence panting. He had been so eager to talk to Helga about this he had run all the way across town to her house in 5 minutes.

He slowly walked up Helga's stoop and knocked 3 times on the door. Through the glass he could see a slouched figure making its way towards the door. The door opened up to find Miriam Pataki who had answered the door.

"Yes" Miriam said in a slurred voice. 'She must be drunk or something' Arnold thought to himself

"Hi Mrs. Pataki. Its me Arnold, Helga's friend. Is she home?"

"Yes…."

"Can I see her?" Arnold asked ' She must be really drunk to not understand that I wanted to see her the first time' Arnold thought yet again

"Sure….. Ummmmm first door up the stairs to your right."

"Thank You"

With that Arnold came into the house and began his way up the stairs. He came to the top of the stairs and took a right just like Mrs. Pataki told him. There he found a shut door with a light coming through the bottom of the door.

Arnold knocked "Helga?"

No answer. "Helga?" he asked a little bit louder.

Still no answer. Arnold was not going to leave without some answers. He turned the door knob and creaked open the door. No one was in there, but it was definitely Helga's room. It had looked almost the exact same when he took care of her when he had given her amnesia.

He walked into the room to see if she was out of sight from the door. Still Helga was no where to be seen.

Suddenly he heard a murmur. He turned to face Helga's closet. There was a light coming from there too.

Slowly he approached the door. The murmurs were becoming understandable. And the voice saying them

did indeed belong to Helga. He opened the door slowly careful not to make a noise and listened.

"Oh my sweet Arnold, my oblong football headed god. How I love you. I wish I could confess my feelings

for you like I did on the FTi roof. I would except the feeling of rejection that I felt afterwards. You

probably thought that I was just kidding around, but little do you know that I meant every single word I

spoke to you that night." Helga sighed, " I still cannot tell you my feelings for you because I still fear

rejection. Even though you would have a nice way of putting it my fragile heart could not bear rejection."

There was a slight pause. 'I cannot believe this. What luck to be getting some answers before beginning to

ask the questions. Well she definitely does love me. And she must have meant every word on the FTi roof

that night. She does have a shrine to me just like she has confessed that night, Its actually not creepy. In

fact its pretty cute. Actually really cute.'

"Oh Arnold you and your gentleman characteristics, how you are so lovable. No

wonder I've been in love with you for 14 years."

'Wow 14 years! Talk about dedication. She is really sweet though to love someone for so long, but not just

someone, me'

Suddenly Helga kissed the football on her shrine and turned the lights off. She then turned around to exit

her closet to see Arnold in the doorway.

"Crimeny Bob how many times do I have to tell ya! Stay outta my room!"

"Helga. Its me Arnold" Arnold said smiling and waving.

Helga made her way to the closet door when he said this and her face filled with horror. "ARNOLD?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Helga." Arnold said with a sheepish grin

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FOOTBALL HEAD?!" Helga was pissed. 'He better not have heard

anything. I'll die'

"Calm down Helga. I came here to ask you something."

"Well ask already I'm not getting any younger here Hair Boy!" Arnold could tell Helga was mad at him.

But now he knew she was also scared.

"Why? Why did you help me?"

"What do you mean? When the hell did I help you with anything?"

"Christmas 8 years ago when you found Mia Hyunh."

Helga's face fell from its scowl to surprise. 'Crap! How did he know I did that? Play it cool Helga!' "I

have no idea what you're talking about Football Head!"

"Helga I know you were the one to find her so just give me an answer already!"

"I think you've officially lost your mind Arnold." Helga scowled more." Besides what led you to believe

that I found that person?" Helga questioned 'Keep it up old girl. There's no way that he could possible

answer that!'

Helga had no idea how wrong she was.

"Because Mia lives in the boarding house now. I was thinking about the whole adventure just like I do

every year around Christmas. And it just popped into my head that I could just ask her. So when I had

asked her she said she didn't know the name of the person, but she remembered certain things about this

person. She remembered this person being a young girl with blond hair in two pigtails with a hat. The hat

had a big pink bow at the top, one of your most famous and noticeable accessories. She also said she

looked like my age at the time like you. She also mentioned toughness, another trait of yours. Then Mia

said that the little girl was tall for her age, another clue to the mysterious person to be you. You were one

Of the tallest girls in the fourth grade. But the last hints helped me the most, Mia said the girl had a

unibrow and said something about a stupid football head. And as soon as she said that I knew it was

you."

Helga was stuck. There was no way she could deny the evidence. Should she just come clean? There was

no way in trying to lie her way out of it anymore.

"Ok Ok fine I was the one to find Mia Hyunh." Helga stated in defeat.

"Why though?"

"Because I finally found out the only thing you really wanted for Christmas was to find Mia,"

"Why would you care about what I wanted for Christmas?"

Lie Helga Lie! "Because… it's the giving season."

"Helga… seriously why?"

"Because I was in the Christmas spirit." Helga was running out of ideas.

"Helga… you and I both know the reason you cared about what I wanted. I just need to hear it from you,

Directly. And that does not include admitting it to the shrine." Arnold said in a serious yet pleading

manner.

'Aw CRAP! He did hear what she was saying to her shrine!'

A nervous and scared expression came to the surface of her face. "Because I… I…."

"Go ahead Helga say it. It's ok"

With a deep breath she whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I cared because I love

you.."


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold stood motionless taking in what she had just told him. He was not nervous like he was on the FTi roof when he was 9. Instead his heart rate picked up and he got butterflies. But at the same time he felt relief wash over him. Now the anxiety of finding out why Helga had helped him in 4th grade faded. He was left feeling peaceful.

"Oh god I knew I shouldn't have told you. You look like you're dying." Helga held back the tears threatening to come to her eyes. "You can leave now. I don't know why you've even stayed this long, last time you couldn't wait to get away from me." Helga sighed "I was crazy for ever believing that you could love me back someday."

"Helga…I"

He was cut off by Helga rambling

"I mean why would you? When you have beautiful girls in your life, who are nice to you and others. The nice bodies and the expensive, fashionable clothes. Girls who are smart, put on make up, are cheerleaders.."

"Helga.."

"I am so stupid, I am none of those things. I never was. When I was 9 I use to think that I would grow up to be pretty and nice and I could win you over. I was so stupid for thinking any of that could come true. I'm still ugly as hell, I don't wear makeup, I can't afford nice clothes, I would never want to wear them anyways. And lets face it. I've always been mean to you. I don't even know why I live my miserable life when…."

"HELGA! SHUT UP!" Arnold yelled completely losing his patients. "You've gotten yourself all wrong. You ARE beautiful! The prettiest one I know! I don't know how you do not see that. You're smart. You ranked smartest in the class in Mr. Simmons and could become anything or anyone you wanted when you grew up. I don't care how you dress. Material objects like that are stupid. I personally like your style more than any other girl because it shows individuality. You don't need make up, as I just said you ARE BEAUTIFUL! And Helga just because I play football doesn't mean I need a cheer leader. They are too peppy. And Helga you are so so kind. That day you gave up your snow boots to find Mr. Hyunh's daughter, well that is the most unselfish, and kind thing anyone has ever done for me. You are not mean, you hide your nice side from others because you're afraid of what they'll say or do if they saw the real you."

Arnold stepped closer to her bed, just a foot away from her.

"But I personally really like the real you."

That did it. Helga's bottom lip began to tremble and she started to cry. Arnold was so confused with what was happening. He just put his arms around her and hugged her.

She wept into Arnold's shoulders for a while.

"Helga why are you crying?"

She looked up with despair in her eyes "Because you're just saying that Arnold. I know how you are. You cannot be mean to someone if your life depended on it. Thanks for trying Arnold but I can see right through your act. Now please leave me alone."

"No Helga I'm not leaving this room until I make you believe me."

Helga's anger rose quickly. "FINE! Then I'm leaving!"

She jumped off her bed half way across the room where she landed with a thud and began sprinting downstairs.

"HELGA WAIT!" With that Arnold was sprinting to catch up with her. He took two stairs at a time down and sprinted after her through the already opened door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I've been busy with school. Sorry this is the last chapter. It seemed too weird to do when christmas was a month ago. Anyways Enjoy :)

Helga didn't know where she was running, all she knew is she had to keep running. She was not going to face Arnold anytime soon. After about two blocks she looked over her shoulder for the first time to see if Arnold was still chasing her. Surprisingly he was no where to be seen. She slowed her sprint to a fast walk just incase. She would take the next right and just walk back the opposite way from where she ran.

She realized it was quiet. Too quiet 'Oh Crimeny! I feel like I'm in a horror movie with that whole too quiet crap'

She continued on foot about 200 more feet when suddenly a pair of arms flew out of the alley she was passing and grabbed her, pulling her into the alley.

She was so taken by surprise her scream stuck in her throat. She was turned around to face the person those arms belonged to.

"Helga! Its about time I finally caught you." Her oblonged headed love said

Suddenly she regained her speech "LET ME GO!" She squirmed trying to break free of his grasp. That just made his arms wrap more tightly around her.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to listen to what I have to say."

Helga just kept struggling in his arms. Minutes passed until she was too tired to try any more. She gave up. Arnold was now free to speak.

"I meant it when I said I really liked you Helga. I ran after you, but I quickly realized if you saw me you would just keep running. So I went the opposite way and was going to meet you when I saw you turn the corner and I quickly ducked in this alley."

"Helga, You are so special to me. You've helped me a lot, most I didn't know about until now. Finding out these things cleared up my dense attitude. They cleared my feelings for you."

"And what are those feelings Arnoldo? Happy? Grateful?"

"No….."

"Well?"

"I.. I… I'm in love with you Helga!" he said looking into her eyes he meant every word, he just hoped she knew it.

Helga saw love fill his eyes. "I love you too Football head" She pulled him in for a tight hug and slowly released.

She then realized his face was coming closer to hers. She met him half way and their lips met for a long, romantic kiss that would make their love last forever.

***THE END***


End file.
